User of the Year 2015
User of the Year 2015 was the board's annual User of the Year competition. This year, it was hosted by the triumverate of XIII, Dr_Football and Tom Bombadil. In this format there were three mini-tournaments essentially running in parallel. XIII, Football and Tom all drafted 60 competitors and the three of them ran their own separate tournaments, called "quadrants" for some reason. At the Golden Parcel round, the 4 remaining in each quadrant met in what essentially served as the "quadrant semi-finals", before a quadrant final. Once the winners of each mini-tournament were decided (Whiskey_Nick, Wigs and Ermine), they then faced off in the winner-takes-all traditional three-way final, which Nick won. This UotY also saw the first ever HARDCORE MATCH in the long history of the competition, which also came with an accompanying HYPE PACKAGE. This match was one hour long and allowed users to vote as many times as they wanted (though only one vote per post). The match featured three tag-teams: "The First Couple of Board 8" (eddv/kirbypikachuhat), "Drakorayn" (Drakeryn and Korayashi) and "The Handsome Men" (Great_Paul and KCF0107). Drakorayn won, allowing them back-door access to the final 8 of XIII's tournament - the Boot and Immune round. Rankings Because of the fact that the quadrants ran separately from each other, there was some difficulty in producing perfect rankings. Finding an arbitrary system to rank them would be unfair, so any rounds where it was impossible to truly find out who should rank higher were simply listed as three-way ties. The top 18, as always, received automatic entry to the next contest and had divisions named after them. 1. Whiskey Nick 2. WiggumFan267 3. Silver Ermine 4. Steiner 5. greengravy294 6. Sir Chris 7. Pokalicious 8. DpOblivion 9. scarletspeed7 10. Shaduln 11. GTM 12. Drakeryn 13. Korayashi 14. Tom Bombadil 15. Snake5555555 16. XIII_rocks 17. vcharon 18. Maniac64/muddersmilk 19. Forceful Dragon 20. GuessMyUserName 21. CommodoreTN 22. red13n 23. profDEADPOOL 24. TheRock1525 25. Solioxrz362 / eaedwards6400 / Eddv 28. Stevie3v / swordz9 / kirbypikachuhat 31. Genesis Saga / Procrastinater / KCF0107 34. foolm0r0n / KingBartz / Great_Paul 37. MrSmartGuy / JONALEON / mcflubbin 40. WickleBee / swirldude / starfox2245 43. Dr_Football / WarThaNemesis / darkx 46. Raka_Putra / SHINE GET 64 / Lockes Ragnarok 49. Paratroopa1 / agasonex / HanOfTheNekos 52. Heroic Bigpun / The Utility Man / Luster Soldier 55. Vengeful_KBM / Pokewars / CherryCokes 58. SanityLapse / ExThaNemesis / StifledSilence 61. TheKnightOfNee / MajinZidane/Boko / mnkboy907 64. Jeff Zero / ScareChan / voltch 67. Bane_Of_Despair / Justin_Crossing / Ngamer64 70. MenuWars / UltimaterializerX / Sorozone 73. Articuno2001 / neonreaper / Jakyl25 76. ZaziGuado / NioraptH / Team Rocket Elite 79. MegaManX / DigitalIncision / ZeroSignal620 82. Anagram / SpeedYoshi / Suprak the Stud 85. tennisboy213 / INCEPTlON/Stripey / thewindfish26 88. PrivateBiscuit1 / Shoenin_Kakashi / MoogleKupo141 91. MysticBrohan / Wizardsfan1000 / Ytterbium_70 94. PrinceKaro / GANON1025 / PepsiPlunge 97. superange128 / transience / Peace___Frog/Peaf 100. The Mana Sword / Quick-Man / Murphiroth 103. Natwaf_akidna / 3DSRage / Wanglicious 106. ProphetProfit / charmander6000 / CoolCly 109. tazzyboyishere / Chronic1000 / raytan7585 112. Naomi_Diamond / JeffreyRaze / OliviaTremor 115. pjbasis / Squirrelgate / LordoftheMorons 118. ctesjbuvf / SovietOmega / ViviffTheGreat 121. Menji76 / RySenkari / The Real Truth 124. TsunamiXXVIII / Bidoof / SupremeZero 127. turbopuns 128. hylianknight3 129. Strife2 130. KamikazePotato 131. Vlado 132. SmartMuffin 133. nintendogirl1 134. JDTAY 135. jcgamer107 136. Luis_Sera89 137. Apollo_Phoenix 138. Seginustemple 139. Cavedweller2000 140. LuigiLorenzo 141. MysteriousStan 142. Corrik 143. AlecTrevelyan006 144. Warning_Crazy 145. TimJab 146. SockoDeus 147. graemefinley 148. Zea 149. Kateeeee 150. Nanis23 151. cody11533 152. Lv_100_Magikarp 153. OrangeCrush980 154. FBike1 155. Johnbobb 156. Icehawk 157. Maria Taylor 158. Se7enthrust 159. Mershaaay/SephirothG 160. Naye745 161. Kuge 162. ArgaiRonso 163. meche313 164. Logicblade 165. LargeLongSword 166. Accel_R8 167. Ayuyu 168. Vishje3000 169. dante729 170. Hardcore_Adult 171. Xeybozn 172. ertyu 173. BloodShadow12 174. Genoard/Smurf 175. Fenny 176. PrestonStarry 177. LinkMarioSamus 178. Safer_777 179. EmDubyaSee/MWC 180. TheJP Category:User of the Year